Revival Of A Past Race
by Totally-fearless
Summary: to all those who submitted OCs it ready! Join Trunks as he voyages around the world in an attempt to revive the sayian race.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

**I know what your thinking at last i've finally done the first chapter, but here it is, a dew of the OC are in this first chapter, please read and REVIEW, anyway no more waiting please read**

* * *

Trunks had been in this place for kami knows how long it could have been days or weeks or even months, there was no telling how long. All he was sure of was the incredible amount of pain he felt as he moved; deep gashes covered his perfectly sculptured body and his once perfect purple hair was matted with dry blood. Every square inch of him hurt as if he had just gone a few rounds with a super sayain four, his clothes were badly torn and burnt and his breathing was shallow and raspy. God he'd forgotten how much pain hurt after all when you were dead you felt nothing.

Turning around he took in the surrounding that were now so familiar to him a small grey stone wall surrounded him there were no windows but one small gate that let in a minimal amount of lighting. The floor as far as he could tell was soft and made of something like moss, there were a few people in here with him when he had first arrived but they had been quickly removed. There was however one small figure in the corner, Trunks hadn't paid much attention to it because he had been unconscious for a number of days or maybe weeks.

"Hey" called out Trunks to the figure in the corner he realised that his voice sound rough and harsh clearing his voice he called out again "hey"

This time the figure in the corner moved and Trunks could make out the outline of a small person

"I wonder how old they are" thought Trunk not realising he had spoken out loud

"I'm ten" came the voice of child who sounded very much like Little Goku

"How'd you end up here" asked Trunk as he forced himself to sit up grunting slightly he pushed himself up to a sitting position

"You shouldn't move your wounds are pretty bad" came the voice again

"I'll survive" said Trunks as he heard the sound of movement in the room only to find that the figure had moved right next to him

"Hello my names Dany" said the voice "what's yours"

"Trunks" said Trunks as he glanced over at the person as far as Trunks could make out they were of average height and build

"I saw you when they brought you in, you must be pretty tough a few of the guards were brought in on stretchers"

"Yes" said Trunks who couldn't recall any of it coughing slightly he said "How did some one as young as you end up here"

"I don't really remember, one moment I was with my dad the next I'm here….It's really not so bad I have a 'Mother sister'" said Dany

"a mother sister?"

"Yeah she's like a mother figure and she's been taking care of me, that why I don't have any bruises like you. If you want I can get her to fix you up"

"That would be good" said Trunks softly

A loud noise was heard as the door was slowly being pulled forward and a body roughly pushed in.

"That will teach you for not answering" said the guard as he shut the door

"You alright" called out Trunks who was responded with no answer

"She won't answer you, and if she does it will be very sarcastically" said Dany

"You know her" asked Trunks

"You should to, after all you got half of those bruises trying to save her"

"I did" asked Trunks who was very confused

"I thought she'd gotten away" muttered Dany

"This is to confusing" thought Trunks as he lay his head against the wall and slowly drifted of into a dreamless state.

"You're finally awake" came a cheerful voice of Dany as the youth hovered over Trunks body

"Where am I?" asked Trunks

"In my mothers sisters tent"

"What" asked Trunk as he turned his head to the right noting that indeed he was in a tent and not in some dark dank hole in the ground

"How'd…"

"I said I'd get some help didn't I" said Dany with a smile

Trunk turned to look at the youngster and noticed that they had reddish brown hair with blond highlights, and yellowy green eyes almost like a super sayain but not quite. His skin was heavily tanned and red marks were under his eyes. Dany wore a white tank top with black shorts and sandals on the feet, however what was weird was that atop the head was a pair of goggles.

"Hey are you a boy or a girl" asked Trunk

"Can't you tell" asked Dany a small twinkle in the eyes, looking closely Trunks shook his head

"Good" laughed Dany "the other girl that was in our room is over there"

"What" said Trunks as he looked in the corner to see a figure lying perfectly still in the corner

"What's wrong with her" he asked

"She been beaten severally, it nothing unusual though, she gets beaten everyday"

"Why?"

"We don't really know, some say it's because the head of the Co-op has taken a liking to her but she refused him. Others say it's because they want to see her fight, she refuses to strike back"

"Why"

This time Dany shrugged "Get some sleep Trunk you need to heal"

"Is that they best you've got" shouted the voice of Celeste as her shoulder length bright red hair bobbing up and down as she dodged and jumped

"Stay still ya little brat, so I can cut of ya wings" came the croaky voice of one of the guards

Celeste narrowed her purple eyes dangerously her pale peach skin suddenly becoming radiant in the sun "back of" she shouted at she took out a small danger from her pocket and threw it at the offending guard "damn" she muttered as it missed him wishing that she had her arrows on her she signed, she had to figure out a way to escape she couldn't fight close up with them as she would surly lose. Her black muscle shirt, pants and gloves had numerous holes in it and red scratches could be seen through them.

"Bye bye" she said as she ran into a forest area

"Ha ha, the stupid fool is heading right into the main base" laughed the guard "and when I get my hands on her I will make her pay"

Rayne opened her eyes suddenly and felt a sharp pain across her back, damn those guard sure did any number on her today. Why had she returned she had been free but no she was bound by honour and had to help the guy who had saved her. Brushing a strand of her long black hair out of her face she narrowed her grey eyes she was in the healing hut…again. Shifting slightly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and struggled to stand. Her white outfit which had been shredded hung loosely of her body, it was tied around her neck and crossed over at the front then draped down to above the knees, and the back was backless.

Staggering slightly she walked over to the bed of the purple haired guy that has fought to save her, she was bound to him now; she had to stick with him until she could repay him for saving her…although it went to waste.

"You're awake" said Dany as she peered at her closely, getting no response Dany walked overto Trunks

"What are you doing" said Rayne

"Waking him up" she said

"No" said Rayne harshly

"But..."

"No" she said again as if there was no point talking about it

"Fine" said Dany as she rolled her eyes "You should be resting to, the guards will be coming for you"

"I'm fine" she said as she stood up tall "make sure he is healed, he'll need his strength"

"Why?" asked Dany curiously

"Because I'm taking down this operation and we are getting out of here"

"We" called out Dany as she watched the figure retreat out of the tent

"I need to rest" said Celeste as she leaned against a tree how long she had been running she didn't know one thing she did know it that once she was better she would be taking down this place.

* * *

**So what did ya think, I know a lot of your Co's weren't in her put three more will be in the nest one hopefully. But please review and tell me what you think of my writing.**

Till next time folks


	2. Count Down

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews but just a small note: when you review can you say who your character is. Thanks**

* * *

****

**Interested Reader**

ch 1, anonymous Please update soon! Like now!

**Milleniua**

ch 1, signed A bit confused at first, but I'm sure it will be great!

**InjuredPelican**

ch 1, signed I'm still intersested, especialy if my character's in it. I think some of your sentences are a little to long. If you shortened them, it would make reading more clear. Looking forward to next chapter!

**satan'stoasterstrudel **

ch 1, signed Yay! I'm so glad the story started! (I submitted the character of Celeste, but I've changed my name since then.) I think that the story is nifty. Yes. Nifty indeed. (If you've noticed, I'm a bit weird. Yes. Weird indeed.) Ok, bye! You'll probably hear from me again.

**DragonsDarkRose(not signed in) **

ch 1, anonymous good story so far (My character was one that wasn't in the first chappie, but it's alright, i still like it so far!) Please update soon, you're an awesome writer!

**frozen-in-shadow**

ch 1, signed oer! that was good . i can't wait till meh person gets in!

**blucherriblossoms **

ch 1, signed hey nice first chapter! update soon!

**Animekitty1**

You did an awesome job! Your writing was very descriptive and beautiful. I loved the first chapter. Please update as soon as possible because I can't wait to read the next chapter.

* * *

Rayne was in the healing hut again, it was the 13th time in three weeks and today would be the last, and she decided that today would be the day that this place was destroyed. The purple haired guy who had saved her was fully healed, it was amazing after the 1st week most of this bruises vanished and the 2nd week he said that he felt as if he was at full power, this week he was being shown around the camp by Dany.

"So Dany…" started Trunks as he came walking into the hunt, he paused when he saw that Rayne was awake

"You awake" said Trunks as he walked over to her

She flinched backwards a little almost afraid of him

"I'm not going to hurt you, and just wanted to see if you were alright" he said slightly hurt by her action

"I am fine" she whispered as she got up from the bed she was sitting on

"I am planning on shutting down this place today... Underneath the main place site there are spaceships... you will take that an leave this planet"

"What" said Dany "You plan on taking on every guard in this place?"

"Yes"

"I don't think so" said Dany harshly "If you going fight then I want to join you, I want a few cracks at the guards"

Rayne met Dany eyes in a grey verses yellowy green battle of wits, but the child remained defiant and stood his ground

"You will aid me then" she finally said

"Hang on" said Trunks "Dany is not fighting"

"What" said Dany "Why Not?"

"You're a child and that would be suicidal" came Trunks answer

"Look here Trunk I am not afraid of death, my race expectancy is only 21 years and…"

"Why then do you want to shorten your life going into a battle that seems impossible?"

"Because Trunks. he stopped being a child when he first came here, he has had to witness things that no person should. If he wants to go and take out a few guards that made his life hell then it is his choice"

"Aren't you concerned that he could die" yelled Trunks

"We all die some day" she said softly

Suddenly realisation hit Trunks "You're planning on giving up your life to stop this"

"If that what is takes"

"What happened to you here that was so bad, that you will give up your life to stop it"

"…."

"Fine then I am staying to" he said

"No, you must go"

"Why?" he asked but was greeted by silence "Why" he asked again

"She belongs to a race that is bound heavily by a code of honour, and because you saved her she is now bound to you, which is why she came back even after you helped her escape" said Dany who had been wondering why she had come back but remembered what his mother sister had told him

"So what does that mean" he asked

"It means that I am yours, I must help you achieve your destiny of returning your race to power and then I will be free from you"

"How'd you know that…"

"I listened when you told Dany"

"If that is the case then you dying isn't going to help me" he said with a slight smirk on his face

"I" started Rayne but fell silent "Fine then let us fight together, but today this camp will fall"

"Ok"

* * *

Celeste had reached the edge of the camp and could see many of the slaves being led away by guards the slaves had metal shackles around their wrist and legs and so they walked slowly which caused the guard to kick them forward urging them to move quicker. Celeste suspected that it was clean up day in the camp, meaning that once each camps residents exceeded a number they would have to be cut down either by them killing the slave or throwing the salves into a ring to fight each other to death with the winner claming the prize of theirlife.

Celeste had been in one of these rings the slaves in each seem to turn into vicious monsters possessed, trying to win at all cost. Luckily that was how Celeste had escaped, the guards were to busy paying attention to all the aggressive fighter and didn't miss one if the seemingly quite ones. But they should have been watching her because she would destroy them slowly no one would stand in the way of her finding her parents not even god himself.

* * *

"Rayne the guard has come for you" said Dany as he strolled into the camp, Rayne got up from her bed and walked out of the door when she had left Dany turned to Trunk excitedly

" I wish I could see her fight that guard"

"Huh" said Trunk as he strained his ears trying to hear what was taking place outside the camp

"Let's go" said Rayne as she appeared in the entrance of the door

"How?" said Trunks slightly confused, he hadn't heard and sound of a struggle… she must have knocked him out cold then he thought as he followed his two companions out the room

As he stepped out of the hut he was suddenly overwhelmed by the bright light, it had been a long time since he had seen a light as bright as this, and it pierced his sensitive eyes till he had to shut them.

"You ok" whispered Dany

"Yeah" said Trunks as he opened his eyes again

"Are you two ready" came the voice of Rayne

Trunks swallowed the rising lump in his throat before he echoed Dany yes.

"Ok then" said Rayne as she leaped out attacking first guard she saw

* * *

'What the hell' thought Celeste as she watched the bizarre going ons in the camp, slaves were running free and attacking the guards, fires brightened up the site and many people had already fallen in death

"Well it looks like the party has started without me" she said with a smile before jumping at a guard

* * *

Trunks couldn't remember the last time he had worked himself this hard without going super sayain, as he punched guard after guard, he felt the angry inside of him increase calling out to him to going into super sayain mode and kill all those whom had joined this evil

"Trunks" yelled Rayne as she drifted over to him

"Remember where I told you the ships were, hurry and go there" she yelled as she backhanded a guard sending him flying into a wall

"I'm not leaving you" he yelled back

"Look how many people are dying, we have got to get all of them of this planet. Take Dany with you; turn on all the ships, I'll tell people to start boarding them"

"But…"

"Trunks" yelled Rayne "Just go"

"Fine" said Trunk as he grabbed Dany by the collar and flew fast towards the palace

* * *

Celeste was injured she cursed the gods for not allowing her, her arrows if she had them none of the guards would have stood a chance… but unfortunately she didn't have them and a guard who hadcaught her of guardhad damaged one of her wings making it hard to balance.

"Go toward the ships" yelled a voice to the slave "Hurry" Celeste looked up and noticed a girl with long black hair ushering the slave toward thepalace underground; but why? Did she say the ships were there... Of course they are no-one could get close enough to the castle to check but they had to be there.

If that girl was right than this washer chance to get of the mud-ball planet and Celeste well she was going to take it.

"Can you see her" asked Trunks as Dany peered out of the ship door

"Nope" yelled Dany

"Damn it" said Trunks "Stay here I'm…"

"Wait there she is" Said Dany excitedly pointed to a white dot with black hair

"Finally" thought Trunks as he put on a 5 minute timer on the ship telling it when to take of

Rayne had almost made it towards the ship when she felt a cold dark energy hovering above her looking up she saw the heard of the CO staring at her his dark black eyes burned into her back as she increased her speed towards the ship

"Now where would you be going" asked the CO as he suddenly appeared in front of Rayne

"Away from you" spat Rayne as she tried to dodge around him

"So you can speak" he said as he brought his hand out at lighting speed and grabed her by the throat "You were always so beautiful, it's a shame that I have to kill you" he whispered as he bushed his face against her ear before tightening his grip on her neck

"No" shouted Trunk as he flew at lighting speed toward theCO hitting him in the back and forcing his to drop Rayne

"Trunk" yelled Dany "1 minute left"

"I'm coming" he yelled not taking his eye of the CO "Rayne hurry"

"I'm sorry Trunks" she whispered as she stood up thrusting her hand out towards Trunks he was hurled backward, sending him flying into the now closing ship

"No" screamed Celeste as she dived in the half closed door

"Rayne" yelled Trunks as he pounded on the now fullyclosed door, quickly he moved towards the console typing in a few key words, but was only reward with a beeping sound

"Trunks what's the matter" asked Dany

"Someone or something has overwritten the system I can't turn the ship around"

"But, what about"

"She's probably dead" came the cool careless voice of Celeste

* * *

**Sorry if that was confusing, but i had to change the scene a lot, but i hope that you still got the gist of the story.**

**So what did you think of part two, I know I said that more character would be in this chapter but, I couldn't make all of the characters meet in the same place.**

**Anyway please review and I promise characters will be introduced into the next chapter**


	3. Drifting

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I'VE HAD ALOT OF COURSEWORK TO DO, BUT I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Trunks turned around angrily and stared at Celeste who was leaning causally on the door of the shape ship

"Who the hell are you" he shouted

"Me, just a fellow survivor of the camp" she said as she walked slowlyoverto Trunks "Got anything to eat?"

"No" said Dany who was eying the girl with interest

"Shame" she said as she whirled around and started to head for the small couch in the corner "so where are we heading"

Trunks who was still wary of the girls cold hearted attitude turned to the computer and said "A planet called Draconia"

"Draconia huh sounds interesting" said Celeste with a yawn

"So" started Dany "How long were you at the camp for?"

"Me? Huh about 2 years"

"Really" asked Dany

"I'm going to lie down" said Trunks suddenly as he headed out of the room

"What's wrong with him? Missing his girlfriend"

"No Rayne wasn't his girlfriend but she did help us escape" looking down he added "at least now she's at peace"

"I doubt she'll have any peace, I'm thinking they'll keep her alive and beat her continuously"

"No" said Dany "he will kill her, he must" he said angrily

"Fine fine, he'll kill her" she said trying to calm down the kid

"Good death is part of life, and with all she's been through death will be a nice release"

"Death not scare you then"

"No, among my people it is common"

"Well not me, I plan to stay alive for a long time" she said as she narrowed her eyes "well until I get revenge"

"Revenge? That's pointless"

"Maybe" she said as she closed her eyes "good night kid" she muttered

* * *

Trunks started up at the ceiling and tracked the star shaped pattern upon it, he needed to get his mind of, off Rayne. He had failed her; if only he had gone super sayain sooner instead of playing it safe like he always did, them maybe he could have saved her, if only he was paying more attention he should have been able to sense him… the General he was evil right his ki was practically dripping with evil chi but did Trunks sense it… no. 

He was a failure he had always relied on other people to be able to bail him out, his father, Goku or Gohan. But here he was all alone this time they all depended on him…hell his whole race depended on him, their Prince. Some prince he thought; he couldn't protect one person let alone a whole race.

"Father what am I suppose to do" he whispered before sleep finally engulfed him in darkness.

* * *

Dany was bored really bored both the girl and Trunks were still asleep even though Dany himself had slept and had awoken again. He wished that they could hurry up and get to the next planet he was starting to feel hungry, he had tried to read the writing on the spaceship but had given up, it wasn't any language he had seen before the symbols were so strange. 

Suddenly there was a beeping sound coming out of the consol making Dany jump

"What the…" came the groggy voice of Celeste

"I didn't do anything" said Dany

"Hum" she muttered as she got up and stretched her muscles "where's that guy"

"Here" said Trunks as he entered the room and walked over to the console "Were gonna land on Planet Draconia in two hours"

"That soon" asked Dany

"Yep, this is one of the fastest ships in the universe" said Trunks with a smile it was more than a stroke of luck that he had managed to find his own CC ship among the hundreds that were under the palace and even better luck that it hadn't be dismantled like a few of the other ships.

"Wow" muttered Celeste as she walked over to one of the shuttle chairs

"What's you name" asked Trunks as he watched Celeste buckle herself in

"Celeste"

"Age?" asked Dany

"My aren't we a nosy pair" said Celeste with a raised eyebrow "But I'm 16"

"Another kid" thought Trunk with a sigh as he himself strapped himself into a chair

* * *

"What's that" asked Celeste as she peered out of the window 

"What?" asked Trunks as he got up from his seat and headed over to the window besides Celeste seat

"Look that" said Celeste as she pointed to the floating object. Narrowing his eyes Trunk focused on the object and could make out the remains of a ship

"It's a ship"

"What? How do you know?" asked Celeste

Ignoring Celeste Trunks spoke aloud and gave a command to the ship

"Scan the perimeter for any signs of human activity"

"INITIATING… FOUND READING OF FOUR HUMANS SIGNATURES… ONE UNKNOWN... ENEGRY READING FADING"

"What's going on" asked Dany as he saw Trunks punch in some co-ordinates changing the ships course

"Someone is on that ship, I need to help them" he stated as he moved to the back of the ship to get a shape suit.

Quickly he pulled it on and walked over to Dany

"When we are close to the ship, push the red button that should connect us to the other ship, press the red again when I'm back in the ship"

"Ok" said Dany as he eyed the button with glee

"Now Dany" said Trunks as he opened the door to the ship, slowly a long tube began to extend under his feet stretching all the way into the other ship

* * *

"Hello" shouted Trunks as he went from room to room in the ship, items were floating about all around him thanks to the fact that half the ship had been torn away, bywhat Trunks had no idea 

This is pointless thought Trunk after 10 minutes of fruitless searching.Closing his eyes he decided to stretch his senses so that he could pick up any signs of Ki within the area. (A/N why he didn't do that first i have no ideal )

"Got it" he said as he flew quickly towards the fading KI he sensed, scanning the perimeter he saw a slim body that was very toned and slightly muscular, long hair rested limply acrosstheir body. Floating over to the body he picked it up exposing their face which had two black streaks on their left cheek that were outlined with silver.

* * *

"Hey Dany what's up with Trunks" asked Celeste as she walked over to him 

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently

"What race is he?"

"Hum… sayain" he said

"Sayain! I though they had all died" she said with shock over her face

"Nope, Trunks is finding a way to revive them all"

"No way" said Celeste as she clenched her fist "I won't let him" she whispered as she pushed the red button

"What the…" thought Trunks as he watched the conveyer belt slowly retract from the ship he was on

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK HUH. PEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I'VE DONE YOUR CHARACTER JUSTICE ANY TIPS WILL BE WELCOME BUT UNTILL THEN 

REVIEW REVIEW

So what's up with Celeste? Who's the mysterious person?

_If Celeste/Dany seems a bit OC please tell me_


	4. Revelations

To** killer eyes**, all the Oc's I received will be in this fic!

To **animekitty1,** I'll try make the chapters longer from the next one

To **everyone else**, thank you all for the lovely reviews, please don't stop, they are what keep me going… so thanks

* * *

"What's going on?" Thought Trunks "Why would Dany do that"

* * *

"What are you doing" shouted Dany as he tried to reach the button

"No, were gonna leave him there" said Celeste as she grabbed Dany's wrist

"No, why?" asked Dany as he removed his wrist from Celeste grasp and rubbed it

"Their evil" she spat

"Who are?" asked Dany in the innocent way only a 10 year old could muster

"Sayains, do you know what they did to people of my race"

"No, and I don't care" he said as he stared up at the girl

"Huh"

"I've known Trunks for a while now and he wouldn't hurt anyone"

"Yeah well the race he intends to revive will"

"You don't know that, Trunks would…"

"You willing to bet your life on that"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm not"

"You can't leave him their, what if he dies" said Dany quietly

"Well I'll say good riddance"

"No" shouted Dany "I will not let you, Trunks is a good person... I know he is. he wouldn't revive a race that is evil, please don't leave him there"

"I…"

"Please" said Dany again as he mustered up as much sadness as he could

"Fine" said Celeste as she removed her hand from the button "But everyone that dies will be on your conscience" (A/N: she harsh isn't she. LOL)

"Uh hum" said Dany as he pressed red button with no hesitation

"What the hell happened" asked Trunks as soon as he got in his spaceship, his face wore an angry scowl that could rival his fathers

"I…" started Dany as he looked down on the ground

"It was me" said Celeste as she stared defiantly in Trunks eyes

"Why?"

"No reason"

"There had better be a reason" he said as he held the near dead person in his arms, his tone was one of deadly rage

"I hate sayains"

"So that's a reason to leave me and this innocent stranded...what did sayains ever do to you?"

"They forced my people into hiding and stole our secrets; I couldn't allow you to revive them"

Softening his tone slightly he said "So why did you finally decide to press the button"

"The kid has faith in you" was all she replied

"Dany" said Trunks as he turned to face the young 10 year old "thanks"

"Its ok, I know you won't let the sayains do that again" said Dany "will you?" he asked as a sign of confirmation

"Of course not! My father wouldn't allow it"

"What can your father do" asked Celeste as she rolled her eyes

"Well when your fathers the prince and one of the strongest fighters in the race, he tends to have a lot of power" he replied with a smirk

"Prince" shouted Celste and Dany together

The figure in Trunks arms stirred and Trunk realised he needed to heal her.

"I'm going to put this person in the rejuvenation chamber" said Trunks as he headed to the back part of the ship

"Wait for me!" said Dany as he went to follow Trunk, he had yet to explore the ship

Celeste remained standing in the control room, she was nothing clear of shocked. If that guy's father was the king, then he would be the prince. She was travelling on a ship with the prince of a race that nearly destroyed hers. But he was nothing like the old tales describing what the sayains were like, _evil, monstrous animals, with no care in the world but the need to fulfil their blood lusting appetites. _Sure it had been many many years since that accident had happened but surly a group as vile as that couldn't change that much, could they? In the background she could here the sound of Trunks talking, followed by Dany's laughter. Maybe his not so bad she thought, but I won't trust him.

Trunks had been sitting and staring into space for a while now, he knew he should be angry as Celeste but he couldn't, his father had told him some of the things that the sayains had done under the order of Frieza and under his own father. The countless races that they had annihilated with a finger all because someone took a fancy to their planet. Trunks knew that people would never be able to forget what the sayains had done, but maybe they could forgive and see that the sayain were truly sorrow for what they had done in their past, and were now atoning for their sins.

Looking over to the person in the rejuvenation chamber he saw that they had waist length brown hair that was slightly wavy and has natural ruby red highlights, but what was unusual about them was that they had two streaks ontheir left cheek in black and outlined with silver. He wondered what they meant having never seen anything like them before.

"Trunks" said Dany who had been sitting cross legged on the floor "I'm hungry"

"Oh yeah….now you mention it so am I" he said as he got up

"Wait here and I'll just go and check how far away from planet Draconia we are"

"Ok" nodded Dany weakly. No sooner had Trunk left the room, he re-entered again

"We better get strapped in, we'll be landing any moment now"

* * *

Far away from the place Trunks was an old friend had been found………

A tall women about 5'9 tanned skin, slim athletic body, almond shaped eyes peered down at the bruised and battered young lady that lay in a heap on the ground, from what she could make out they girl was near death.

"Journ Lin" the woman called out in a mellow tone

"What?" called back a deep voice

"Help" was all the woman said as she remained staring at the young woman

A fairly tall and muscular guy with ruffled neck length hair approached the woman

"What Neveah" said the guy as he followed the stretched out hand of his friend

"Oh my God" was all he replied

"Quick" the women "we must get her back to the hut so that I can heal her"

The guy nodded before carefully cradling the young women in his arms.

* * *

OK NOW I HAVE QUITE A LOT OF OC'S TO GO THROUGH SO I HAVE DECIDE THAT THERE WILL BE TWO GROUPS, TRUNKS AND THIS MYSTERIOUS _LADIES_, NOW DON'T WORRY THEY ALL WILL EVENTUALLY MEET AND HELP TRUNK, BUT COME ON THERE HAS TO BE SOME MYSTERY GOING ON.

**BESIDES I WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHO THIS PERSON IS!**

Next chapter, will feature some action...hopefully. you may even get a glance at what Dany and Celeste really can do. Also who all these new characters are?


	5. My God, is that a dragon

You never guess who's back! Meeeeeeee.

sorry about the very long delay, but i'm back. please enjoy

* * *

Neveah watched as Journ Lin placed the girl down on the soft cotton bed, she was in dire need of some help and if Neveah didn't act fast she knew that the girl would die. 

"Are you ready" asked Journ Lin as he step backwards away from the bed

"Em hum" replied Neveah as she stepped nearer the bed, place her hands slightly above the girl a small blue glow appeared around her hand and soon surrounded both her and the girl. Journ Lin flinched backwards as the translucence blue light filled the room, he knew he needed to be close to Neveah to catch her when she fell, so forced himself to move closer. After a few more minutes the blue glow started to flicker and Journ Lin took this as his note to catch Neveah which he did with ease.

"Hey" he said as he peered at his tired friend

"Hey" was her reply before she blacked out

"We've finally landed" said Dani as he jumped up and down in glee

"Yeah" said Trunks who had an uneasy feeling about this place, the place looked harmless enough with it lush green scenery and amazing blue oceans. In fact it reminded him of earth, which was the trouble, nothing that looked this good could be true, there had to be a catch.

"So" said Dany as he peered anxiously at Trunks "where to?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll just fly around until we seen something" he replied with a shrug

"What about the girl?" asked Celeste as she walked a little closer to Trunks

"We'll leave her here, she needs to heal. I'll just put the ship in stealth mode and hope that wherever were going is close"

"Ok then lets go" she replied in an impartial tone. She jumped up in the air and spread her almost transparent wings as she hovered about them.

"Um hum" said Trunk as he levitated of the ground and floated over to Dani "Come on kiddo" he said as he swung Dani onto his back "hold on" he said as he quickly picked up the pace.

"Yeahhhhhhh" screamed a wide grinning Dani as he felt the force of the wind against his face.

"Is she awake yet" asked Neveah as she swung her legs over the only other cot in the room.

"Nope, but she been tossing and turning" came the reply

"I wonder what could have caused her injuries"

"Who Knows?"

"Awwwwwww" came a muffled sound from the cot

"She's awake" said Neveah as she stood up quickly and walked over to her

"Indeed" replied Journ Lin who had suddenly clutched the hilt of his sword, and his eyes shifting from the door to the bed

"What are you doing?" asked Neveah

"It's not for her, there back" he replied as he put a finger to his lip and tilted his head sideward

Neveah eyes widened "Oh no"

"I knew we should have left this place yesterday"

"We couldn't leave her" snapped Neveah

"I suppose"

"What are we to do?"

"I can handle them" came the short reply

"Wait-" but Neveah was cut of by the sound of the door closing

"What kind of planet is this" asked Dany from Trunks back

"I don't know, it appears harmless…just loads and loads of trees" he sighed as he again passed another forest

Celeste who was way ahead of them turned and waved at them "I see something" and with that she made a quick descent

"Oh brother" thought Trunks as he sped up

Celeste pushed her way in through the crowd to get to the front of the large circle that had formed, and to her shock she saw two dragons. One was massive and had a black exterior and a sliver interior the other was smaller and had a green exterior and a red interior. They both had enormous tails and large wide wings that covered the extent of there bodies.

"Where the hell is she?" shouted the larger one

"I told you I don't know, that girl is always getting into trouble, it's not my job to follow her around"

The bigger one gave a might roar before answering "I ordered you to make sure she was safe and you lost her"

"She is probably just playing"

"I am going to ask you one more time, what have you done to her"

"Nothing"

"That's it" roared the bigger dragon as he took of at an immense speed and slammed himself into the small dragon. The small dragon quickly rebounded with an upper cut to the big dragon's face sending him hurling backwards a little.

"Wait" shouted Trunks who was ignored by everyone "Hey Dany get down for a minute I'll be back" he said as he placed him gently on the floor and then disappeared with a flash.

"What the hell" shouted both dragons as Trunk appeared in between them

"I have a message for you" said Trunk who was only rewarded with the bigger dragon trying to ram into him. Sticking out a hand Trunks stopped the dragon from moving any closer by shooting an energy wave at it.

"I think I know where who you're looking for is"

"What" the dragon asked

"I found a girl bruised and injured in a broken spaceship, she's in my ship healing"

The dragon narrowed its eyes "You better not be lying"

"I'm not"

"Who are you" shouted the girl as she backed herself in the corner of the room

"Where's the general"

"I don't know who that is; I told you I found you lying down faced down in the dirty"

A noise was heard outside causing the girl to turn to the door "What's happening"

"There are some guards that are after me…I'm not bad or anything"

"Hum" said the girl as she approached the door with caution and then slowly opened it, the little hut was surrounded by a lot of guards, and one man stood in the midst a sliver two edged sword could be seen in his grips, as he expertly controlled it to keep the soldiers at bay.

Turning her head back to the woman in the room she asked "why don't you help him"

"I don't really fight; I'm more of a healer"

"Did you heal me"? The Woman nodded a yes, "Then I will assist your friends as a means of payback"

"Wait…" but once again was greeted by the sound of the door closed

The girl took in the numbers of the soldiers; she didn't want to kill them so she would just have to knock them out. Slowly she approached them causing there attention to shift from the man to her, slowly she raised a hand and sent out a wave of energy to the soldiers sending them flying back into the trees. The battle had just begun.

"See" said Trunks as he pointed to his ship

"Let me see her"

"Your to big to come into the ship" said Celeste who was leaning on the ship with her arms crossed over her chest

"Fine" grunted the dragon before a bright blue light filled the area, once it disappear in the place of the dragon stood a man he was well built like Hercule but had the same colouring as the girl in the ship. "Let me see her now"

"Ok" said Trunks with a simple shrug before leading the man to the back of the ship

"My daughter" said the dragon as he peered at her

"Take her out"

"But she's still healing"

"How much longer"

"About another 2 hours"

"Fine we will take back the ship to my house, and you will tell me what brings you to Draconia"

Journ Lin and the girl's were back to back as the soldiers surrounded them and summoned a big sandstorm

"Oh please" muttered Journ Lin as he narrowed his eyes, holding out his sword he made two quick slashes in the air that cut a hole through the sandstorm.

"Let's go"

The girl shook her head "We cannot"

"Why not" asked Journ Lin as he watched the hole he had created close up

"I need to ask them to find me a space ship"

"We have a space ship"

"…"

"We will take you anywhere you want, if you help us get out of here"

"I will assist you" she nodded as she began to power up, for the finally battle.

Ah I hear you say, where have I been all this months. Alas I was having a major case of writers block; it's not that easy writing with ocs. But rest assured I have not abandon this story, and I am still churning out long chapters. sorr if there are grammatical errors, i will eventually get around to correcting them!


End file.
